dora_la_exploradorafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Primera temporada de Dora y sus amigos
La primera temporada de Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad se estrenó el 18 de agosto de 2014 en Estados Unidos, previo al estreno de la telenovela de TV Azteca, Las Bravo que se estrenó en México a través de la señal de Azteca 13 a las 8 de la noche y el 2 de febrero de 2015 en Latinoamérica. Los actores de doblaje de la versión original de la serie anterior y los de las otras de Nickelodeon como Drake & Josh, Go, Diego, Go! y iCarly grabadas al español en los estudios Art Sound México y DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción en México, D.F. Cristina Hernández, Kaihiamal Martínez, Enzo Fortnuy, Manuel Díaz, Alejandro Orozco, Laura Torres, Luis Alfonso Mendoza Circe Luna, Alejandro Mayén, Monserrat Mendoza, José Arenas, Eduardo Garza, Lupita Leal, Ricardo Mendoza Patricia Acevedo, y Nallely Solís, entre otros repetirán sus respectivos papeles. El 10 de marzo de 2009, se anunció que la nueva serie de Nickelodeon empezaría a producirse en Nueva York y grabarse en Playa Verde, Uruguay y en diferentes partes de la República Mexicana y el resto del mundo en mayo, junio y julio durante aproximadamente 57 días. Reparto Emisión Esta lista corresponde a los episodios de la primera temporada de la Serie Original de Nickelodeon, Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad. En los Estados Unidos el estreno de la serie se realizó el 18 de agosto de 2014, junto con el lanzamiento de la telenovela de TV Azteca, Las Bravo, la cual dio a conocerse, estrenándose también el mismo día en México por la señal de Azteca 13 de lunes a viernes a las 8:00 de la noche. La grabación del primer episodio consistió en el cambio del look de Dora, quien pasó a ser una adolescente de 15 años, la cual se dio a conocer en su fiesta de cumpleaños del día 15 de agosto de 2008. La grabación del estreno de la serie se inició el 21 de julio de 2009, pero luego de regresar a clases el 31 de agosto del mismo año, fue alpazada después de grabar solamente la escena del episodio The Magic Ring en la que Pablo se ponía el anillo hechizado de la princesa Xóchitl mientras iba encogiéndose, debido al accidente del carro Volkswagen Pointer Station Wagon 2003 de la abuela de la personaje Quetzaltenango Adriana Martínez de 10 años de edad en el pueblo mágico de Cuetzalan, Puebla, pero se reanudó el martes 1° de septiembre en la ciudad de Tuxtla Gutiérrez, capital de Chiapas, mientras se recuperaba la abuela de Quetzaltenango a la edad de los 62 años. La producción de la primera temporada se reanudó el jueves 3 del mismo mes, la producción graba nuevamente los episodios para el resto de la temporada, esta fue la primera de la serie en ser grabada en 2009. En enero de 2010, se grabaron los episodios: The Search for Mono y Magical Mermaid Adventure, estrenándose por 5 años, a diferencia de los episodios We Save the Music ''y ''S'more Camping que también habían sido grabados a finales del año 2011, y dada a conocer la fecha de grabación de los últimos de la temporada los días jueves 22 y viernes 30 de diciembre del mismo año, mientras tanto, 4 años después hasta el estreno de la serie el lunes 18 de agosto de 2014, se grabaron los últimos episodios del 21 de julio de 2014 al 26 de junio de 2015 en horario de 8:00 am a 12:05 pm. Se tendrán programadas sus nuevas fechas de estreno que empezarán del 12 al 16 de octubre hasta el final de la temporada que se dará a conocer el 23 de octubre de 2015. En Latinoamérica se estrenó oficialmente el 2 de febrero de 2015, pero lo que sorprendió a los espectadores fue el estreno del siguiente episodio We Save a Pirate Ship que se llevó a cabo 6 meses después del estreno en Estados Unidos, ya que para esas fechas todo el público por la forma de promoción que tuvo la serie y por la duración del primer episodio se había grabado de manera internacional el capítulo Doggie Day por motivos del Día Mundial del Perro. Cabe mencionar que esto no afectó quien realizó la co-producción estadounidense, mexicana y uruguaya de la serie, es decir, que quienes compararon el vocabulario de la enseñanza del idioma inglés al que se habla además del español en Dora, la exploradora y Go, Diego, Go! podrán grabarlo sin ninguna interrupción. La versión mexicana de la serie dio a conocer la presentación de la secuela, producida por la anterior, siendo Dora, la exploradora el día 18 de diciembre de 2009 durante la presentación del Upfront 2009-2014 de Nickelodeon, previo al lanzamiento de la película "Drake & Josh, Feliz Navidad", la cual se dio a conocer estrenándose a las 7:00 de la noche de éste viernes. Mientras tanto, para el mes de junio de 2013, se había grabado el episodio "Dance Party", previo al estreno del nuevo programa de TV Azteca, México Baila, el cual se estrenó el día domingo 1º de junio a las 8 de la noche por Azteca 13 hasta el 8 de agosto del 2013, la hija del cantante, Álex Lora, Celia fue eleminada del concurso en el Estado de México después de salir expulsada del baile por el bailarín Airam Leal, Dora, Pablo y Alana viajan a Dance a conocer a su nueva amiga, Celia y la ayudan a enseñarles a bailar a los ciudadanos del pueblo. Su papá decidió pedirles a todos que dejaran de bailar porque se les prohibió bailar, entonces, Dora le pide a Celia que este a salvo para poder bailar de nuevo con todas las demás personas. El resto de los episodios, además del resto de temporada se grabaron los dos capítulos en el último fin de semana de abril del 2010 como parte de un plan para hacer que los episodios Puppet Theater y The Serach for Mono se estrenaran antes del lanzamiento de la serie que se dio a conocer en el mes de agosto del 2014. Grabada el martes 21 de julio de 2009, la grabación de la serie tuvo un receso de vacaciones desde el 4 de diciembre de 2009. La producción continuó el 8 de enero de 2010 y desde entonces la transmisión de la serie tomó fechas de grabaciones variadas que iban de lunes a viernes y con casi un mes de diferencia. A principios de la primera mitad de la primavera del 2015 y hasta la actualidad se han retirado los episodios Grocery Store Adventure, Gift Shop Adventure, Apartament y Dora's Friendship Reunion por los de Puppy Rescue Part 1 & 2, We Save the Music, Dragon in the School y Kate's Book, quedando a partir del 15 de mayo en adelante con 20 episodios grabados en el resto de la temporada como 16 de ellos que aún no han programado sus diferentes fechas de estreno, correspondiendo a un día de diferencia. En esta temporada, se estrena el episodio llamado «''Return to the Rainforest''». «Return to the Rainforest» es el primer crossover de Dora, la exploradora y Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad, que se hizo presente para las fiestas patrias conmemorativas del Bicentenario de la Independencia de México. El crossover de la serie sigue las aventuras de Dora y sus antiguos amigos del programa anterior, Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana, Tico, la ardilla y Zorro que se encuentran por primera vez con Emma, Naiya, Kate, Pablo y Alana, pero primero ellos tienen que rescatar a Mapa y Mochila. Se estrenó el 18 de septiembre de 2015 en Estados Unidos por los canales de cable, Nickelodeon a las 6:30/5:30c y su canal hermano, Nick Jr. a las 12:30/11:30c. El elenco filmó el último episodio de la temporada del 13 al 17 de octubre de 2014. Categoría:Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión